


【勋兴】《星河漫漫》

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 9





	【勋兴】《星河漫漫》

星河漫漫

文/夏序清和草未歇

1

现下的空气让张艺兴觉得有些胸闷，把吉他收回去的时候，一弯腰低头拿包，那边的巨大音响里，音乐又开始响了，吵得他什么也听不到。  
刚刚太紧张了，甚至有几处走了音。不过下头的听众本来也没几个是正经来听歌的，更没有想要探究的上头歌手唱功的意思。  
明自己抱着话筒哼哈几句不过是助个兴，张艺兴突然觉得自己有点搞笑。  
诶，下次选个狂野一点的歌才好，太小清新了要被轰下台的。

起身前用力嗅了嗅，他说不清楚是什么味道。能分辨出的里面，有烟，有酒，还有各式各样贵的便宜的香水味道，统统混在一起，配着下头活色生香的场面，张艺兴甚至不知道眼睛往哪里摆。

这是他第一天兼职。

背上吉他往下走，不可避免的要路过一个小吧台，里面坐两个年轻小伙子，一个低着头把玩着手机，另一个挑眉对自己吹了个口哨。  
张艺兴脸一红，连忙挪开视线往外走。

张艺兴才走，刚刚坐在里头低头玩手机的那个男孩突然站了起来。  
“干嘛呀，吓死我了。”吹口哨的男孩椅子被这突如其来的动作撞了一下。  
“你继续看场子，我出去一下。”撞到人的这位面上毫无愧色，把手机收进口袋里之后，径自要往出走。  
“勋儿，别去太久，后半夜我犯困。”被撞的男子往里挪，笑起来露出一排整齐的牙齿。  
“拜托，只比我大三个月而已，别整天像哥哥一样絮絮叨叨。”吴世勋耸肩，看了看窝在椅子里的金钟仁。

现在这时间对于城市里过夜生活的人来说并不算晚，只不过张艺兴要赶在宿舍关门之前赶回去。拿出手机匆匆看了一眼，不免加快了脚步。  
夏天才过去，秋天慢吞吞的来了，夜里是有些凉的。张艺兴穿得有些单薄，风一吹瑟缩了一下。

回学校的这条路晚上人不多，前头的商业街有许多夜里来凑热闹的小白领和游客，把路挤的水泄不通是一层，另一层，从那边进学校，离他的宿舍更远些。  
目之所及，这条小路上遮天蔽日的梧桐树把月光都挡在了外面，踏在稀稀落落的落叶上，沙沙的声音让张艺兴突然心生不安。  
疑心生暗鬼，张艺兴拉了拉琴包的带子，加紧步伐的时候，突然瞥到了跟在自己身后的黑影子。

吴世勋没想到张艺兴会突然停下脚步，本来他俩之间还有些距离，待到反应过来已经近在咫尺。  
“一路跟着我干嘛？”张艺兴从侧脸认出了吴世勋，从自己登台开始，他就注意到吴世勋那不加收敛的火热目光了。  
“不放心你啊。”吴世勋绕到了张艺兴面前。

路灯的橘黄灯光顺着浓密树影打下来，待到了人身上时已经柔和了许多，从吴世勋的视角，还能看得到张艺兴睫毛映在眼下的影子。  
张艺兴嗤笑一声，却没说什么，像吴世勋这种人才是自己路上比较担心遇到的类型吧。  
一看就不是什么善类，  
容易拦路劫道，敲诈勒索。

张艺兴笑得时候，脸上会露出酒窝来，看起来又甜又乖。  
吴世勋怔了怔，想起刚刚和金钟仁坐在下头的时候，金钟仁抽走他手里的烟，“勋儿，今儿来的这个好漂亮啊。”  
吴世勋伸手要夺回来，拧着眉往台上看了一眼，正遇上张艺兴抿着嘴调整着麦克风的位置，脸上酒窝浅浅的。

两个人僵在原地，身边时不时有骑着车的学生经过，留下的只有急促的车铃音。  
吴世勋拉了拉张艺兴衣袖，“你是音乐学院的学生吗？走吧。”  
张艺兴看了眼吴世勋的手，咬紧了唇，他拿不准吴世勋是好是坏，却还是忍住了惹怒他的念头，顺从的跟着往前走。  
并排走的时候，吴世勋放开了张艺兴，手插进裤袋里，“你叫什么名字？”  
张艺兴脚步顿了顿，他抬头看吴世勋，整个脸棱角分明的，尤其侧脸，因为没什么肉，看起来下颌角极为锋利。但是难得的骨相太好，不会让长相变得刻薄。  
“张艺兴。”重重踢开了一片枯叶，张艺兴说出自己名字的时候声音闷闷的。  
“我叫吴世勋。”突然互相自报家门在此情此景下有些奇怪，不过张艺兴还是把吴世勋的名字在心里默念了两遍。

两人进了校园之后拐了个弯儿，突然背过光去，吴世勋轻笑了一声，“从看到你开始，我一晚上心惊肉跳的，怕你被丽姐睡了。”  
张艺兴啊了一声，第一反应是问吴世勋，“谁是丽姐？”  
吴世勋啧了一声，“你唱歌的那家夜店老板啊。”

张艺兴一下子脸红到了脖子，闭紧了嘴巴。  
吴世勋记得刚刚自己和金钟仁还在说来着。  
金钟仁跟着音乐节拍晃了晃脑袋，“我说，丽姐是不是又想养小白脸了？”  
吴世勋拍了一把金钟仁，“别乱说，上次闹穿了，干爹的脸色还不够难看吗？”

张艺兴不知道吴世勋的心理活动，他垂着头是认真的在想：面试自己的那个女人就是丽姐吗？  
长相有些模糊了，不过看起来是保养的很不错的样子，三十来岁，笑起来声音又甜又娇。  
在办公室唱歌的时候，张艺兴不好意思看她的脸，只记得她的红指甲，在灯下亮晶晶的。  
而他选择这家店更多的理由是因为，给的时薪比较高，是他求职时的最优选择。

“不过你跟着我的话，就安全了。”吴世勋语气很轻松，他本来手已经伸到了口袋里，却在摸到烟盒的时候下意识收回了手。他猜，张艺兴大概不是很喜欢烟的味道。  
张艺兴停住了脚，“谁要跟着你了？”  
吴世勋抓住张艺兴的双臂，“丽姐要是看上你的话，我干爹会很不高兴的。”  
张艺兴想甩脱吴世勋，可琴包还在身上，有些力不从心。

吴世勋比张艺兴高半头，横在他面前，张艺兴咽了咽口水，“你…看着年纪比我小对吧？别玩了，知道自己在说什么吗？”  
吴世勋低头笑，一笑眼睛就弯弯的，“我没有在玩。”  
张艺兴还想反驳，突然被吴世勋伸手捧住了脸，低头吻了上来。  
吴世勋的唇凉凉的，有烟草的味道，也有淡淡的薄荷糖味道。张艺兴的脑子同舌头一起，被吴世勋一下一下搅得七荤八素，竟然忘了把人给推开。

嘎吱一声门轴响，然后是锁链的声音，有些突兀，在安静的校园里听着很是刺耳。  
张艺兴一把推开吴世勋，他知道那是宿管锁大门的声音。  
吴世勋站在原地，看着张艺兴三步并作两步的往楼门跑去，身子一侧窜了进去，身影消失在拐角。  
吴世勋抬眼看了眼蓝白相间的铁牌，  
很好，记住了，六号楼。

从外头回来，是会感觉到屋里空气质量着实堪忧。金钟仁靠在椅背上打盹儿，吴世勋往进走的时候碰到了他的腿，金钟仁一下子惊醒。  
眼睛是涩的，颇为不满的瞪了吴世勋一眼，“回来的够早啊。”  
吴世勋点头，“我够义气，不像你，丢我自己在这儿一整晚。”  
金钟仁鼻子哼了一声，“怕是吃不到吧。”  
吴世勋用桌角磕开了一瓶啤酒，还没送到嘴上就被金钟仁截了过去，他俯下身又拿出来一瓶。  
“看起来是学生啊。”金钟仁摇头。  
吴世勋轻轻嗯了一声，“送他回宿舍了。”  
金钟仁喝了口酒，“压根儿不是一个世界的，劝你别碰。”  
吴世勋不说话，闷着头喝酒。  
其实他俩都不能喝多，夜场还远远没有开始，等到再过两小时，指不定会有什么样的酒鬼跳出来闹事，万一喝多了就误事了。  
金钟仁把啤酒瓶扔在一边，看着吴世勋不说话，也不勉强，拍了拍吴世勋的肩，摸出了自己的手机。

张艺兴回到宿舍的时候，有两个舍友已经睡了，还有一个正在打游戏，连张艺兴是什么时候进来的都不知道。  
他把吉他放在桌边，光速换了睡衣。看了眼表，这会儿浴室的热水已经关了，不过，他也失去了洗澡的心思，于是匆匆的洗漱好以后，就爬上了床睡下。  
直到腰挨到床铺的时候，意识才恢复了一些，被子只拉在了胸前，上半部分都袒露着。  
张艺兴下意识抚上了自己的嘴唇，好像刚才被吴世勋吻过的触感还挥之不去，一直停留在上面。  
念及于此，张艺兴觉得自己呼吸都重了些，羞得面红耳赤。  
天知道，那到底是什么流氓无赖。  
他翻了个身面对着墙，阖上眼却久久的睡不着。

屋里的灯是关着的，只有下头留着的一个小台灯，和室友电脑发出的微弱光亮。  
张艺兴抬手摸到自己的脸，热的吓人，可手指却极为冰凉。

张艺兴猛地叹了口气，要辞职么？  
短时间他做不到，才找到这份兼职。比起其他人说是为了积累社会经验，他兼职的诉求简单粗暴：为了生活。  
打开短信收信箱看一眼，就能让他顿时打消许多矫情的念头，更不必说其他。  
张艺兴翻身，上半身紧贴着墙壁，冰凉的触感从脊背滑上心头。  
实话实说，他有时是真的会有过一天算一天，也赚了一天的念头的。

tbc.


End file.
